Love's Curse
by KiyoKu
Summary: One day Eve and Elsword take a trip to the market in Hamel. Eve buys a love stone which she hoped will make her relationship with Elsword progress further. Instead, it fails. It then turns into a curse that she has to be together with Chung that just happened to be stuck with. Eve must never leave his side or he'll die. Will Eve reverse the curse or forced to be with him for good?
1. The day when it happened

**Me: So yeah I have decided to create another story since I was sick. XD**

**Everyone else: O.o. Shouldn't you be resting then?  
**

**Me: Yeah but... I just had to write this down lolz  
**

**Everyone else: -_-  
**

**Me: Have fun reading!~  
**

**Classes for everyone are.  
**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer Age 17  
**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph Age 16  
**

**Rena: Grand Archer. Age 17  
**

**Aisha: Void Princess. Age 16  
**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser. Age 17  
**

**Raven: Reckless Fist. Age 21  
**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam. Age 18 If you don't know what the class looks like, then go to Elwiki. ^_^  
**

**Me: Eve may be a CBS but she has emotions XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The day when it happened.  
**

**Eve's POV**

_'Hamel is always pretty. I wish I could stay here forever.' _I walked around the house feeling bored until I thought of something. "Hey Elsword!"

"Yes Eve?"

"Wanna take a look around the market and see what's we can get?"

"Eh sure." Inside I screamed with delight so that Elsword doesn't hear me. We weren't lovers yet and I doubt we will ever be because he keeps looking at Aisha. '_I will not lose to her!'_ I clenched my fist. I dragged Elsword and brought him to the market where lots of people were at.

"Let's look over there!" I pointed to an interesting looking stall.

"All right." We walked over to the stall that I pointed at. I looked at all the interesting stuff that the old lady had. I frowned.

"Elsword. Let's go to a different stall."

"Ok." We both started to go to a different one until I was yanked back.

"HEY LET GO!" I turned to see that it was just the old lady.

"If any of these items didn't interest you then can you take a look at my special wares?" I thought for a minute and decided to go with it.

"Sure. Let me look at these "Special items" then."

"Oh ho ho. I'm glad you decided to choose so. So come look." She brought out a tray full of odd and shiny things. I noticed one that looks like a heart and it was shining.

"What does that do?" I pointed at the heart-looking object.

"Oh do you find that interesting?"

"Yes. It looks pretty."

"I noticed that you were with that boy earlier with the red hair."

"Do you mean Elsword?"

"Yes and this object is about love of course since it's in the shape of a heart."

"Oh?" I was listening to her very carefully.

"If you touch that boy's hand with yours and the stone is between your hands then he can't ever leave your side. You'll be stuck together forever. Also if he does try to leave your side, then he'll die." I couldn't stop smiling at the sound of that.

"HOW MUCH DOES IT COST?!"

"Well for you my pretty lady, it will only be 10,000 ED."

"Only? But that's all I have..."

"Well I'll just have to sell it to the next pretty girl."

"NO WAIT! I'LL BUY IT!"

"I knew you would. Now hand the money over." I took out my wallet and gave her the required 10,000 ED. 'Great. Now I'm broke.'

"There you go."

"Thank you sweetie. Now here's the item that I promised." She gave me the shiny heart stone.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Oh and one last thing. Be sure to careful with it if you accidentally touch another boy's hand with yours and the stone is between him and your hand." I gulped.

"I'll try not to do that."

"It will dissapear once it activates. It is also a curse."

"A curse?"

"Like I said earlier. If you accidentally touch the wrong boy then it will be a curse for you."

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-eally?"

"Why so nervous child?"

"I'm n-n-n-n-ot nervous. I just don't want to mess up. I'm gonna go now before I lose Elsword."

"One last thing."

"Now what?"

"If the person that leaves your side and dies, you have to kiss him to bring him back to life within 5 minutes."

"WHAT?!"

"Heh heh. All you have to do is make sure he's always by your side so that you he doesn't have to die then." She winked at me.

"Oh ok. I'll go get Elsword then. Bye old lady!~"

"Bye!" I waved at her and she did too. I turned around to look for Elsword._ 'Where is that idiot?' _I looked everywhere for him. I sighed. I didn't think I was gonna ever find him. I saw Chung nearby. He seemed to notice me first cause he was running towards me before I noticed him. He was running real fast. _'What's wrong with Chung?' _He was 10 feet away from me when he suddenly tripped.

"EVE CATCH ME!" I couldn't catch him though because he fell on top of me. I pushed him off of me and got up.

"Chung, you idiot." He didn't say anything though. He just laid there motionless. 'Huh? Why isn't he moving?' Then I noticed something was wrong. '_THE MAGIC LOVE STONE! WHERE IS IT?! IT SHOULD BE IN MY HAND! Maybe it's in my pockets?'_ I tried to see if it was in my pockets. 'Wait a minute. I never put it in my pockets.' I looked at my hand. There was dust on it. _'DID WE TOUCH THE STONE TOGETHER?! Then that means I have to...'_ I braced myself so that I could kiss Chung. I got closer to his face very slowly. My face felt hot as I was 2 inches from his face. _'If you don't do this, then he's gone forever.'_ I took my time so that I could kiss him. I did a quick one. It seemed to have work because Chung got back up on his feet. I made sure to keep put my arm around his.

"What just happened? I felt like I was dead." I hugged him and let loose my tears.

"I thought you were gonna die, but I'm so glad that you're still alive."

"Wait. So I really was dead?"

"Yes. Only for 2 minutes though."

"How did I die?" I paused at that sentence. "Eve? Hello? Anyone home?" _'Should I tell him the truth? Yes. Yes I should. He's bound to know sooner or later.'_

"You died because you left my side."

"Wha?..."

"It's true. I bought a love magic stone from an old lady."

"Now why would you go and do something stupid like that?"

"Because I thought it would help me make Elsword fall in love with me."

"Well your plan backfired."

"OH YOU THINK?!" I glared at him.

"Sorry." He laughed awkwardly.

"Look at your hands and tell me that I am not lying." He looked at his hand and gasped.

"It's black sorta. It has dust on it."

"Yeah mine too."

"So you are telling the truth..."

"Well yeah."

"That means we have to do everything together. Even take baths together..." I shivered at the thought of that.

"IF WE HAVE TO DO THAT, THEN YOU BETTER NOT PEEK!" I slapped him in the face with one arm and kept a hold of him with my other arm.

"OW! WHAT DID I DO?!" He rubbed his face with one hand.

"I'm making sure that you don't." I glared at him once more.

"I swear to not peek at you when taking baths together."

"Good. I would have to slap you really hard if you did."

"Please don't." Suddenly Elsword popped out from behind us.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP?!" We both jumped. I slapped Elsword hard in the face.

"Jerk." I glared at him

"What did I do?" Elsword was rubbing his face.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Well you don't have to slap me." He stopped speaking at looked at us for a long time.

"What is it Elsword?" Me and Chung spoke in unison.

"Why do you guys have your arms around each other? Are you two secretly going out?" We both began to blush pretty badly.

"N-n-n-n-o!"

"Whatever! I TOTALLY SEE YOU BLUSHING!"

"S-s-s-s-hut it Elsword!"

"Fine."

"I got an idea. How about we go back to the house?" Chung suggested.

"Good idea Chung." I smiled at him for being smart. All 3 of us walked back to our bright big blue house. Me and Chung made sure that we were kept in contact with each other by holding each others hand.

"Why are you guys so close to each other? How come you two keep holding hands with each other?"

"Well...We just have to ok?"

"All right then. I guess I won't argue." All 3 of us kept quiet as we walked inside.

Aisha noticed us first. "Oh hey guys. How was the trip to the market? See or get anything good?" _'I bought the worst thing ever. So no I didn't get anything good. Just a curse.' _

"Oh it was good I guess. I got more than I bargained though..." Rena, Ara, and Raven looked up at us.

"Huh?" Rena asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Are you two dating now?~" Aisha asked. I blushed.

"AISHA! NO WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"You sure? You two look cute together. So adorable too. Don't you think so Rena?" Rena looked at us very carefully.

"Oh yeah they sure do. What do you think Raven?"

"Eh. They don't look so bad together. What's your answer Ara?"

"SUPER ADORABLE AND SMEXY!" We all paused at Ara's answer. "Uh too far?" Everyone but me and Chung laughed.

"Well I'm not gonna sit here anymore. Let's go Chung."

"Yes Eve." I held hands with Chung and lead him to my room.

"Don't have too much fun with Chung Eve!~"

"OH SHUT UP ARA HAAN!" My face felt hot.

"Don't blame them Eve. They just think we are. Wait till they hear the truth."

"True...I need to lie down. I feel dizzy all of a sudden. Will you lock the door to my room?"

"Sure." We walked to room and went inside. I heard Chung lock the door. Me and Chung went to the bed. I lied down.

"If you try to touch me in my sleep, I'll make sure to make your like a living hell." I could see him sweatdrop.

"You have my word Eve." He smiled. I nodded and laid down.

"Could you um?"

"Eh? Sure I suppose." He covered me in the blanket.

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you are tired as well, you can sleep with me since we're stuck together."

"Ok." _'Man. Over the past hour, my life is now cursed and now I have to be by Chung's side forever. I wonder if there is a way to reverse the curse. I'll just sleep on it.'_ I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Ara: YAY!~** **YOU FINALLY PUT ME IN A STORY! =D *kisses Kiyo***

**Everyone but Ara: O_O  
**

**Me: *blushes badly*  
**

**Eve: You bitch. Kiyo is mine! *slaps Ara Haan's face***

**Ara: OWIES! DX  
**

**Everyone but Eve and Kiyo: When did you start to love Kiyo?  
**

**Ara: I guess it's cause he's been treating me nicely. ^^**

**Eve: I remember when I fell in love with Kiyo~.**

**Elsword: *shivers* I remember that moment.  
**

**Me: It's your fault for trying to tell people to not read meh stories.  
**

**Elsword: Whatever. *sips tea*  
**

**Everyone but Elsword: WTF?!  
**

**Elsword: Haven't you seen me drink tea before?  
**

**Everyone but Elsword: Um no. ._.  
**

**Elsword: WELL I LIKE TEA DAMN IT!  
**

**Me: Okkkkkkaaayyyy then. Let's hear it folks. Like the story? I know it's short but I promise to make the next chapter longer. XD LATERZ!  
**


	2. What a strange day

**Me: I am about 90% healed now but at least I MANAGED TO REACH MAX ON MY BM! :D Took a while though...**

**Everyone else: YAY!~**

**Me: So now I can focus on typing better.**

**Everyone else but me: So why 90%?  
**

**Me: Because I have the sniffles. Well maybe I'm 85% better.  
**

**Rena: Aw. Poor Kiyo.  
**

**Ara. I'LL MAKE YOU BETTER! *mixes some tea and hands it to me*  
**

**Me: *drinks and spits it out* TOO HOT! BURNED MY MOUTH!  
**

**Ara: SORRY! DDDDXXXX.  
**

**Me: Aw don't be too sad Ara. Just don't make it so hot next time.  
**

**Ara: Ok!~  
**

**Eve: You just had to stick Chung to me. **

**Me: Well...It could have been anyone else. XD**

**Eve: True...**

**Me: Well I'm a shut up now and let you guys read. Have fun!~ ^_^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Strange day **

**Chung's POV:**

_'I wonder how long I have to wait here.'_ I sighed. I looked at Eve.

"She looks cute when she's sleeping but scary when she's awake." I looked around and tried to think of what I could do. I spotted something shiny. It was an water El shard. It was sitting on one of her shelves. _'Huh? Why does she have one of these in her bedroom?' _I stared at it for a while seeing how pretty it was. I reached over to try to grab it while making sure my other hand was connected with Eve's. After what seemed like forever, I finally managed to grab it with my one free hand.

"HEY CHUNG AND EVE! QUIT MAKING OUT IN THERE! LUNCH TIME IS HERE!" Ara yelled so loud that I thought that she was yelling in my ear.

I sighed._ 'Ara is so damn loud sometimes. I thought I was loud.' _I shook Eve on the shoulder as lightly as I could so that I wouldn't get slapped by her again.

"Hey Eve. Wake up. Ara says lunch is here."

"No...Give me 5 more minutes." She mumbled.

"Ok." Eve stayed quiet after that. I patiently waited for Eve until she finally woke up. She yawned and rose from the covers. "Morning."

"You know it isn't morning."

"What. Can't a guy have fun?" She stuck her tongue out at me. I just smirked at her.

"So how come you decided to try to wake me up for?"

"Because Ara said that lunch is ready." We were suddenly interrupted by Ara's loud voice.

"HEY EVE AND CHUNG! GET DOWN HERE NOW OR YOU ARE GOING TO STARVE!"

"LET'S GO EVE!"

"Yes Chung." We both got out of bed and made sure that we were holding on to each other's hands. I think my hand was starting to sweat. _'Uh oh. This is bad. Eve is gonna hate me. I'm kinda glad that Eve is forced to by my side. I have always had a crush on her but she likes Elsword. Eve probably hates me now ever since I tripped. I should apologize to her.'  
_

"Hey Eve?"

"Hmm? What Chung?" I bowed down at her feet.

"I'M SO SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH ME LIKE THIS! I'm so stupid sometimes huh."

"Oh get up silly. You don't have to bow down to me and I accept your apology. I shouldn't have bought the stupid thing in the first place." I hugged her suddenly. "Uh Chung? You ok?"

"If there is anything that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask. I'll be your servant. Is that good enough to so that I can make your life as comfortable as possible?"

"Oh Chung..."

"It's my fault that you are in this mess." I hugged her even more tightly. She patted my back.

"All right. You can be my servant." I can't help but smile. I let her go finally.

"I'll do everything to keep you happy."

"I'm sure you will."

"Hey you guys! YOU COMING TO EAT OR WHAT?! IT'S ALMOST GONE!~"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" Me and Eve yelled in unison. We both raced to the kitchen where food was supposedly supposed to be there for us. On a single plate was a glass full of strawberry smoothie with 2 bendy straws and a sub sandwich.

"What the hell is this? Who's idea was this?" All fingers pointed at Rena except for Chung's. She grinned widely.

"I thought that you two might like to share a drink and a sandwich together." Rena started to laugh. I looked at Eve and I could see that she was angry. _'Rena's gonna be sorry._

"And why the heck would you think that?"

"Because you're going out with Chung?" Both me and Eve turned red.

"WE'RE NOT GOING OUT RENA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!"

"All right. All right. Chill out Eve. I was just joking. You don't have to act so scary."

"Please don't be mad Eve. At least they made food for us." I said cheerfully. Eve glared at me. I awkwardly laughed.

"Well...We'll share the sub sandwich but I'm not sharing the smoothie with you."

"That's ok. You can go and drink it."

"Aw~. What a gentlemen. He obviously likes Eve." Ara, Rena, and Aisha spoke in unison. I could see Eve blushing. My face felt hot as well.

"Can you guys go away please?" Eve asked politely.

"Yeah. Let's leave them alone. This is boring."

"You always think everything is boring Raven."

"So what Elsword. It's the truth. I wish we were fighting monsters again like before."

"YOU LIKE FIGHTING MONSTERS?!"

"Is that such a bad thing Elsword?"

"Well yeah..."

"It's only cause it kept my arm under control."

"If you are having troubles with it Raven, I'll try to fix it." Eve offered.

"Nah. That's ok. It doesn't malfunction anymore."

"All right."

"Fine." Aisha sighed. "We'll leave you alone. We're gonna see if we have any missions."

"Thank God. You people are horrible to me." Ara had an arm wrapped around Eve's neck.

"Aw. Evey~. Don't be like that. We still wuv you." I felt Eve's hand loosening her grip with my hand as Ara tried to pull Eve away from me.

"Eve..." I said quietly.. I could feel my spirit leaving the world. My eyesight was turning black. I felt helpless. _'Is this it? Am I going to die for real this time?'  
_

"No. YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE ON ME!" I heard Eve's voice once again. I could feel something wet against my lips. I opened my eyes and was shocked that Eve was kissing me.

"Uh Eve?" She pulled away from me immediately.

"You died again."

"I figured as much but to bring me back to life, you have to kiss me?" She blushed as I said that.

"Y-y-yes."

"How did you die Chung?" Everyone but Eve asked. _'Should I tell them?'_ I thought about it for a minute but suddenly Eve spoke up.

"I bought a cursed love stone from an old lady and now I'm stuck with Chung. We are forced to be together and we have to be touching each other the whole time."

"Wait back up. Are you being serial Eve?" Ara asked.

"Yes I am being SERIOUS! Do you think that I would lie?" Ara suddenly found her feet to be interesting because she was looking at them.

"N-n-no."

"Well ok then. LEAVE!" Everybody scattered but Chung and Raven.

"How come you're still here Raven?"

"Eve doesn't scare me." Eve just sighed.

"Please leave Raven." She begged. He just stood there.

"She said to leave." I glared at Raven.

"You wanna fight kid?"

"BRING IT ON! I CAN TAKE YOU ON ANYTIME! ANY DAY!" I got slapped in the face once more.

"Don't be stupid Chung."

"My bad. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing so much."

"Ok."

"Raven? What's it gonna take for you to leave us in peace?"

"Gimme a kiss on the cheek while your supposedly boyfriend is here." He grinned as he was saying it.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

"Well until you give me a kiss, I'm not leaving." He leaned on the wall. A hole suddenly appeared next to Raven's head and his hair was smoking.

"That's a warning." Eve glared at Raven.

"All right! GEEZ! You don't have to threaten me. I was just messing around with you. I'll leave now before you actually use your lasers on me." He left with a wink at Eve. Eve shot another laser at his ass. I couldn't help but laugh. Eve laughed as well.

"That was awesome Eve. You're so cool."

"Oh stop it you. That's not true." Eve was trying to hide her blush.

"I'M NOT LYING! YOU REALLY ARE AWESOME!" Eve turned her head. I swear I heard her giggle.

"Thanks Chung.~" I grinned.

"You're welcome."

"Now that he's gone. Let's eat." Eve tore the sub sandwich in two. "Do you want the bigger half?"

"You can have it. You deserve it."

"You sure? I don't wanna be mean."

"Nah. It's ok. I'm not really that hungry."

"Oh. O-o-ok." Eve's face started to turn red.

"You all right?"

"Yes."

"Are you burning up?" I put my hand on Eve's forehead. Eve's face turned even more red.

"Y-y-yes. I'm fine Chung. Just eat your sandwich."

"All right." We both ate in silence together. It took us each about 5 minutes to finish.

"Um Chung?"

"Yes?" '_Is this an important question? Does she want to ask me out? I thought she liked Elsword. Wait a minute...I'm just gonna here what she has to say.'  
_

"Do you want to maybe share the smoothie?" She put a finger to her lips and had a cute smile. Her cheeks were also turning red. '_Wow.~ She's so cute when she blushes. Wait. Did she just ask me that?'  
_

"U-u-u-um sure?"

"I thought that you wouldn't but I'm glad that you want to."

"Didn't you say that you didn't want to in front of everyone?"

"I just didn't want everyone to think that we were a couple."

"Oh ok. That makes sense."

"So let's drink it already."

"Oh! A-a-a-ll right." I grabbed the strawberry smoothie and held it up for us. I made sure that we were holding hands with each other. Both of us put our mouths over the straws and we both began to sip it. I looked up at Eve a couple of times. _'OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY SHARING A SMOOTHIE WITH EVE! THIS MUST BE FATE!' _I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

'This smoothie is good.' I looked up at Chung a couple times._ 'I never noticed it before but his hair looks so cute, especially with those pikachu ears of his. I think I'm falling for him. There's no other reason that I would share the smoothie with him.'_ We both had finally finished the smoothie.

"That was delicious."

"It sure was." Chung set the glass down on the counter. He was licking his lips. I had done the same to mine. Chung burped loudly suddenly. I laughed at him really hard.

"Excuse you." Chung awkwardly laughed.

"My bad. It was just that good. We have such nice friends." He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess." '_I like his smile. He seems so much more handsome than Elsword. How come I didn't see this before? Oh right... I have been too busy competing with Aisha for Elsword. I met Chung a year later when I first met Elsword. Maybe being stuck with Chung won't be so bad after all. I'm not gonna tell Chung that though. Although I think he doesn't mind being stuck with me too.' _I giggled at the thought._  
_

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing!~ Just thinking about stuff."

"Like?" _'Oh crap! WHAT DO I SAY?! I'll just wing it.'_

"Like how we are supposed to fight enemies when we are stuck together."

"Oh that. Yeah that would be hard to do."

"Got any ideas?"

"Not in my mind at the moment..."

"We'll figure it out eventually." I smiled cheerfully like Rena would always do.

"Yeah..." I heard a faint giggle.

"OK GUYS! NOW STOP SPYING ON US! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING BEHIND THE DOORS!" I yelled. Chung looked surprised. All the girls and Elsword popped out.

"How'd you know we were spying on you?"

"Someone giggled." Aisha cursed.

"Dang it. Sorry guys."

"AISHA!~" They complained.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT ALL RIGHT!" She had a goofy grin on her face.

"Chung." He looked at me and he looked scared.

"Y-y-y-yes?" He said nervously.

"Get behind me. I don't want you in the way while I destroy them." Everybody's eyes grew huge.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-es E-e-e-e-e-eve!" He went behind me as quick as he could.

"You might want to hang on to me."

"Ok." He held me in the wrong spot and touched my breast. I blushed really bad.

"CHUNG!" I yelled. Everybody laughed but me and Chung.

"OOPS! SORRY!" He lowered his arms and put them around my stomach.

"You're gonna get slapped after I'm done with these guys."

"I will just endure it Eve. I will not do it again."

"You better not!" I focused my attention on everyone else. "ENERGETIC HEART!" I grew electric wings and several people gasped. I grinned widely knowing the fate of them. They started to run away. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I summoned Moby and Remy. "YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!" I flew up in the air and started to fire lasers at them.

"OH MY GOD! RUN AWAY!" The four of them started to scream in terror as I chased them around the house while carrying Chung and firing lasers at them. _'This is actually kind of fun. I may forgive Chung for touching my breast. Actually I will forgive him if he will help me get them.'  
_

"Hey Chung."_  
_

"Y-y-yes Eve?"

"Couple things. 1) Stop being nervous now, I forgive you for touching my breast. 2) Wanna help me get them? You have your Silver shooters yes?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I could feel that now he was holding onto me with one arm. I can barely see that he has pulled out a silver shooter.

"Now fire."

"YES EVE!" He began to fire at Elsword and Aisha while I was shooting my lasers at Rena and Ara. The four of them kept screaming in terror. We chased them into the living room. "WOO HOO!" I could tell that he was having fun with this. So was I. Suddenly my electron wings began to flicker. We began to lower to the ground with great speed as each second passed. _'Oh crap! Do the wings have to end right now?'_ Me and Chung both fell when my electron wings fully disappeared. We were falling towards the couch. Chung suddenly gripped me tightly and turned our bodies so that now I was on top.

"What are you doing Chung?"

"Cushioning your fall."

"You're so stupid." We landed on the couch together. Chung made a sound of pain as he landed on the arm of the couch. I gasped. "You all right."

"Ugh. Yeah I believe so." I just now noticed how close his face was to mine and the position that I was in. I was sorta lying down on him. A squeak came out of my mouth. We both quickly sat up right on the couch with our hands together. I looked into those deep blue eyes of his. _'They're so pretty.'_

"I uh like your eyes..." I said quietly.

"What did you say? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I like your eyes. They look pretty." I smiled as I said it. He blushed.

"R-r-r-really?" He was stuttering again.

"Yes and I mean it too."

"T-t-t-thanks." For some reason I found his stuttering to be cute.

"You're welcome." I planted a kiss on his cheek. His whole face turned red as Elsword's hair.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just that you're so nice and I wanted to thank you."

"Huh? What about?"

"I just said it silly." I winked at him.

"Oh yeah. Duh." Chung did a face palm. I giggled for a while. "Ok now. You had your fun. PREPARE TO LAUGH!" He ticked me in my belly. I giggled so hard.

"CHUNG!~ That tickles." He smirked.

"Yes?~"

"It tickles very badly when you tickle my belly." _'Uh oh. Maybe I shouldn't have sad that. I'm in for it now.' _He continued to tickle me. I was giggling even harder now.

"Does this tickle?" He already knew the answer to that.

"YES IT DOES! PLEASE STOP!"

"Ok." He stopped immediately and placed his hand on my knee. I was breathing pretty hard from his tickling hands. "Are you that ticklish?"

"Maaaaayyyyybbbbeeee.~" I had a goofy smile on my face.

"Heh heh. You're funny."

"Yeah. I guess I am." We both were silent for about 10 minutes. I keep staring into his eyes. _'They really are pretty. Just like a water shard.' _I sighed happily at him. His cheeks began to turn red. I giggled at that face of his. I gasped as I realized something._ 'OH MY GOD! HE LOOKS LIKE A PIKACHU! Those ears in his hair and his cheeks. Too bad he doesn't have the lightning bolt tail. OH WELL WHO CARES! HIS FACE IS SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTTTEEEEE!' _I hugged Chung very tightly. His face may have been between my breasts but I didn't care. His face was too cute. _  
_

"Um Eve?"

"Yes?~"

"I can't breathe." I giggled.

"Sorry." I released him. He began to breath properly again.

"What made you hug me like that?"

"Because you looked like a pikachu.~"

"Really? I don't see myself as a pikachu."

"Haven't you noticed that in your hair?"

"Not really. I know I have black in my hair but I didn't think it would resemble a pikachu" He laughed awkwardly at that.

"Well you looked cute for a second there..." _'WAIT! WHY DID I SAY THAT?!'_ I blushed immediately as I had the thought. I could see that he was blushing too.

"Wait. Did you just really say that?"

"NO! FORGET I SAID THAT!"

"Oh. O-o-ok." _'There he goes with that stuttering again. Why do I find it cute? Am I really falling for him? It can't be but then again, he has been nice to me all day so far. Maybe I really am falling for him. Too bad I can't talk to any other the girls in private about it while I'm stuck with Chung.'_ I sighed. I decided to change the subject.

"You know what time it is?"

"Er. Let me check." He looked at the clock on the nearby wall. "It says that it is nearly 3:00."

"Oh ok. What should we do now?"

"Hmm. I have no idea really. What do you wanna do?" I smirked as I knew what to do for fun.

"Let's scare the others except for Raven. He's scary enough at it is."

"Ok. I'll find Elsword and Rena, you go find Ara and Aisha. FIRST TO MAKE SOMEONE SCREAM WINS!"

"Wait that won't work Chung. We can't separate remember?"

"Oh yeah... I forgot. Hmmmmmm... Then we'll just have to scare them together."

"I like the sound of that. Can I ride on you?"

"Huh? What for?"

"Didn't you say that you would do anything for me?~"

"Oh yeah. Ok I'll do it. Climb on my back."

"YAY!~" I hopped on his back. He grunted under my weight. "I'm not that heavy am I?" He started to huff and puff.

"No...this...is...nothing." _'I am made of metal after all. Maybe he can't carry me.' _

"Chung...You don't have to give me a piggyback ride if you don't want to. I realized that I am made of metal. So I guess I am very heavy." _  
_

"NO! I CAN CARRY YOU!" I could see him sweating.

"Well ok then...Just don't push yourself too hard ok?"

"Yes Eve."

"NOW GO FIND THEM! FORWARD!" I pointed with a finger.

"YES EVE!" He went wherever I pointed.

"They must be hiding somewhere."

"How about the kitchen Eve?"

"Yes. That must be where they are. HEAD TO THE KITCHEN CHUNG!"

"Ok." _'Wow Chung. You're so strong. You make Elsword look like a little kid.'_ I giggled at the thought. Chung walked in the kitchen.

"Elsword.~ Ara.~ Rena.~ Aisha.~ Where are you guys hiding?~"

"I guess taunting them won't bring them out."

"I guess you're right. TIME FOR NEW STRATEGY! USE SHOOTING STAR CHUNG!"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'LL BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

"Aw. You're right. But if we were outside, then would you do it?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Good answer."

"Ha ha. Yeah..."

"COME ON OUT GUYS!" I heard a door close somewhere. "Chung. Did you hear that?"

"Yeah! I think it came from the living room closet."

"THEN LET'S GO!" I pointed to the living room and Chung moved forward._ 'This is kind of fun. Chung's the first human to actually pick me up for more than 30 seconds.'_

"There's the closet." Chung whispered.

"Ok. Try to be quiet getting there." Chung nodded. Chung carefully crept toward the living room closet. I could feel Chung start to sweat as we got closer. _'I just hope Raven isn't in there.' _Chung finally got to the door._  
_

"Open the door on 3 Chung." I whispered.

"Ok." He whispered back. I held up my fist for him to see. I put up a finger at a time until I got to 3.

"Now Chung!" I whispered.

"SURPRISE!" Me and Chung yelled. I heard a scream inside. I gasped in horror at the sight of what I saw. Elsword and Aisha were kissing each other. I began to form an angry face and tears on my face.

"Elsword? Why are you kissing Aisha?"

"I uh.. You weren't supposed to see this."

"Tell me why you're kissing her."

"Because he loves me." Aisha answered for Elsword.

"B-b-b-b-ut I liked you! YOU JERK! CHUNG TAKE ME TO MY ROOM! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT IDIOT EVER AGAIN!"

"Uh ok."

"Eve wait! I'm sorry!"

"Forget it! I don't wanna see you again!" Chung began to leave the closet with me still on him. I was crying into his shoulders. I could feel Chung was still walking towards my room. I knew that he had reached the stairs because I heard him starting to grunt with every step he took.

"You can carry me in your arms if it's easier."

"All right. I'll do that." Chung walked back downstairs and set me on the ground. I climbed into his arms and held on to him as he was walking up the stairs. I cried into his Chest. He started to rub my head. I closed my eyes and snuggled against his chest. I could feel that we were on top of the stairs because Chung stopped grunting.

"Are we at my room yet?"

"Yep." I heard a door being opened.

"Please put me on the bed."

"Ok." He placed me on the bed and then he lied down while holding my hand. I could see him start to close his eyes. I pulled him in closer to me. "Eve? Are you ok?" Chung opened his eyes again.

"Can I hug you while you sleep?"

"Can I ask why?"

"I just want to hug someone for a while and I decided that it should be you."

"Ok. You're welcome to do that." Chung closed his eyes and I hugged him as tightly as I could. I cried into his chest until exhaustion overtook me.

* * *

**Me: *huffs and puffs* I did it! I FINALLY FINISHED! AND I AM POSITIVE THAT I AM 95% cured.  
**

**Everyone but me: Why 95%?  
**

**Me: Because I am still acting random a lot. XD  
**

**Everyone else: -_-. So how'd you get this done so fast? You're usually slow.  
**

**Me: Oh... I got good ideas for the chapter and being threatened by Mayumi and her death baseball bat made of medal. T_T.  
**

**Elsword: SHE HAS A BAT! AW HELL NO! *runs away*  
**

**Me: Now she'll chase you.~  
**

**Elsword: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away with terror sweat*  
**

**Me: And now I'll let you guys review if you wish. Man I'm hungry. *goes to eat some Ramen*  
**


	3. Learning how to become one

**Me: I apologize for the long wait everyone. Please don't kill me. D:  
**

**Everyone: YAY~! CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**

**Me: I'm slow at typing chapters. *sits in the emo corner***

**Eve and Ara: NO! *drags me out***

**Me: NO! I needs it.**

**Ara and Eve *slaps my face***

**Me: *goes flying into the wall* Ow...*rubs face***

**Eve and Ara: D: Sorry Kiyo-Kun~! *kisses his cheeks***

**Me: O_O *blushes badly***

**Eve: HEY! HE'S MINE! GO FIND YOUR OWN GUY ARA HAAN!**

**Ara: I don't know where to look. Plus you already have Chung. :(**

**Chung: EVEY! DON'T LEAVE ME! *hugs Eve* **

**Eve: Fine...You can have him Ara.**

**Ara: YAY~! *hugs Kiyo* :D**

**Me: OwO *pats Ara's head* when did you start liking me?**

**Ara: *blushes* well...I don't know. I just do. XD**

**Me: All right then. Well back to the story~! Sorry for the wait Mayumi. D=**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning how to become one.  
**

**Chung's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed and I noticed something soft in my face. I also noticed that arms were around my head. I opened up my eyes slowly and they widened._ 'What the hell? Are these Eve's breasts? Surprisingly they're bigger than I thought. They're also soft...WAIT A MINUTE I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS! THIS IS EVE THAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! She'd slap me if she could read my mind! Just calm down Chung and try to wake her up.'_

"Hey um Eve? Could you get up now? I'm feeling better and I don't feel exhausted anymore." There was no response from her. I poked her lightly in the stomach. 'I guess she's depressed after seeing Elsword and Aisha kiss like that.

"Please don't leave me."

"Huh?"

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Please don't leave me."

"Eve?"

She gasped. "Oh hello Chung."

"Are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh was I? That's interesting."

"Yeah...Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Could you stop hugging my head?"

"OOPS! MY BAD!" She released me and held my hand. I could see that her face was flustered. "S-s-s-orry."

I patted her head. "No need to apologize." I closed my eyes and smiled at her.

"Er. What time is it?"

"I was gonna ask you. Oh wait, I have a clock in my system. System check for the time." I heard a series of beeps and clicks coming from Eve. _'It's surprising that she's a nasod yet she still has emotions. Didn't she terminate them as soon as she got Code battle Seraph.'_

"So what is it?" I felt impatient.

"One moment please." Her eyes went red. A couple more beeps and noises came from her. "It's 5:00."

"Oh really? I didn't think it was the afternoon already." Eve's eyes turned back into her golden color again.

"It's cause we slept silly." She knocked on my head. We stayed silent for the next few minutes.

"So...what do you wanna do Eve?"

"Remember how you said that we will eventually have to fight like this?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"How about we try learning how to fight together?"

"Oh ok. Sure." I said happily. We both got out of bed and stood on our feet.

"Er. Should we get in our training clothes?" I suggested.

"Yes but if you dare peek at me, I'll slap you so hard that you wish you were dead."

"I WON'T PEEK!" _'Man what is with her? I said I wouldn't before.'_ Eve started to break into tears. "Eve? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Chung. I know you wouldn't. I'm just a big jerk aren't I?" I got in closer to her and patted her head.

"You're not a jerk. I think you're a good nasod...UH I MEAN PERSON!" I awkwardly laughed.

"You think of me as a person?"

"Yes. I never would have believed that you were a nasod except for the fact that you were in that pod a couple years ago." Eve had a big a smile on her face.

"Chung?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" My eyes got huge.

"What? Could you repeat that?" Eve blushed.

"Can I kiss you?"

"I uh..." She didn't wait for me to answer and so she kissed me anyways. My heart was beating really fast.

"Am I a good kisser?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i." My face felt hot.

Eve giggled. "I suppose that means yes?" I nodded.

"Well...Should we start practicing?"

"Yes. I'd like that."

"I'll change first then."

"O-o-oh ok." Eve turned around and shielded her eyes while holding my hand too. I took a deep breath. _'This feels awkward. But we're gonna have to get used to it eventually. I am not looking forward to bathing.'_

"Wait a minute...My training armor is in my room."

"Let's go get it then and I'll grab my armor."

"Right." Eve dragged me to her closet and grabbed her armor.

"Got it~." _'She seems a lot happier then earlier. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy.'_ I stared at her eyes. _'She has pretty eyes.'_ "Chung?"

I snapped back into reality. "Uh yes?"

"Is everything all right?"

"Um yes why?"

"...Nothing. Don't worry about it." She smiled just like Rena would whenever she was cheerful.

"I like your smile." I blurted out. I cursed in my mind. Eve's face was a dark red.

"T-t-hanks. I like yours too." Now it was my turn to blush.

"R-r-eally?"

"I honestly do like it." She smiled again.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are we gonna train or not?"

"Ha ha. Yeah we should." Eve and I left her room and started to walk towards mine. In my room were a lot of gadgets and technology. It's like it was in the future except for the only difference is the bed. It looked pretty modern.

"Ok. My training armor is over here in my closet." Me and Eve walked over to it and I reached inside. I pulled out my armor. "I'm gonna change now. So turn around now."

"Oh ok." Eve's cheeks turned pink and she turned herself around. _'This really feels awkward. I've never changed clothes with a girl in the same room before. I bet Raven has when he was with Seris.'_ I started to strip by taking my shirt off with difficulty and I had to switch my hands with Eve in order to take it off. I then took off my pants and grabbed my armor. I put on my bottom piece first with again difficulty.

"I guess you can look now since my armor bottom piece is on." Eve then turned around and helped me get my top piece on. I also grabbed my armored gloves and I had to have help from Eve again. '_This hand holding or I die thing is annoying sorta.'_

"My turn now I guess..." I nodded and turned around with my hand still holding Eve's.

I heard Eve take her clothes off. 'I wonder if I should look...NO!' I punched myself in the face. 'Stupid perverted thoughts.' Eve had to switch hands with me twice so that she could take her shirt off and put her top piece on. "All done?" I asked.

"Just about. Can you help me put this top on? I can't do it with one arm for some reason." I gulped. "Ok. Should I stand behind you?"

"Yes I believe you should do that." I stood behind Eve and held on to her shoulders. I pulled down Eve's top piece with no problem at all. "That feels better. Thanks Chung."

"No problem." We started to hold hands again.

"Let's go train now." She said cheerfully.

"All right." We got up and walked together out the door. Everyone greeted us when we arrived downstairs.

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Rena teased. I could see that Eve was glaring at her.

"We were sleeping together in my bed."

Rena gasped. "YOU AND CHUNG HAD SEX?!

"DON'T ASSUME THINGS YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Eve summoned a huge electron ball and shot it at Rena. Rena was instantly knocked out.

"So you didn't have sex with Chung?" Raven asked while grinning. I swore I had heard Eve growl.

"Are you asking for a death wish Raven?" Eve began to twitch and she summoned an even larger electron ball. She then threw it at Raven's head. Raven just ducked and chuckled.

"All right you didn't. You didn't have to try and kill me geez. Well I'm gonna go snack in the kitchen. Laters." Raven walked away and chuckled as he approached the kitchen.

"Hey Aisha, Ara, and Elsword?"

"Yes?" They replied.

"Could you train with me and Eve? We need to find a way to fight together if we're gonna be stuck like this."

"Sure no problem! We've been dying to finally get some action!"

"Did someone say training?"

"Yes. I asked those three if they could train with me and Eve."

"You're not leaving me out of this. I want some of this action too." Raven demanded.

I sighed. "Fine. The more, the merrier right Eve?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." Eve glared at Raven. "You better watch yourself Raven."

"Oh I will. You should watch yourself instead." He winked at Eve.

"Uh...Should someone help Rena?" Aisha asked.

"I'll take her to her room." Raven offered.

"You'll probably do perverted things to her." Ara and Aisha said in unison and glared at him.

"Well do you guys want to carry her?" He countered.

"No." They admitted.

"Well then excuse me everyone." Raven picked up Rena's unconscious body.

"See you guys in a bit." Raven headed upstairs with Rena.

"Well let's go train everyone?" I offered.

"YEAH!" Everyone else said excitedly. We headed outside in our gear. I can't help but smile.

"OH WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING!" I ran so fast that I accidentally let of Eve's hand. '_Damn it. I forgot I can't leave Eve's side. Not again._' I fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

**Eve's POV **

I face palmed. "Chung not again..." I got on my knees and kissed him. I heard the others gasp. I blushed a little as I held his hand. I backed up as he instantly woke.

"Sorry about that Eve. I was gonna say that I had forgotten my destroyer and silver pistols." He laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well I don't think that you need your destroyer. Don't you need two hands for that?" "Yes but all you have to do is be in contact with me right?"

"Well yeah but how?"

"We'll come up with something eventually." I sighed.

"All right then, let's go get them. We'll be back guys. Chung needs to get his equipment!"

"OK!" Aisha shouted back. _'I can't believe her and Elsword were in the closet kissing.' _I still felt sad about seeing them together. We headed back inside and opened the door. We walked upstairs and walked back to Chung's room. He flicked a light switch and his destroyer and silver shooters popped up from beneath the floor.

"Why is your room so techy?"

"Because I built it that way." He flashed a smile. I can't help but giggle.

"You're funny." I saw him blush.

"I guess." He placed his silver shooters in his holsters and strapped the destroyer onto his back.

"No, I believe you are. Otherwise you couldn't have made me giggle."

"Ha ha. I guess you're right. Thanks Eve."

I kissed him on the cheek. "You're welcome~." His whole face went red. I giggled once again.

"Let's just go now."

"Mmkay~!"We walked out of his room. We then walked downstairs and approached the door. Chung stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong Chung?" I said with worry.

"I'm just afraid that we might hurt each other."

"Oh we'll be ok. I like how you worry about me. You're so caring." He smiled at me.

"I really do care about you. Now let's go train."

"Ok~!" Chung led me back outside towards our training field to where the rest of the El gang was. Aisha noticed us first.

"Finally you show up!" Chung laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. Had to get my cannon." Aisha sighed.

"Well at least you're here so come on already." Chung laughed.

"So how are we supposed to do this...?" Everyone paused and tried to think of how we could fight like this.

"Remove the cannon. There is no way that Chung can wield it with one hand." Raven suggested.

"Aw...OK." Chung led me to a tree and placed the cannon against the tree. We walked back to the El gang.

"At least you can still use your silver shooters Chung." I patted his back.

"I know but, I like using my cannon."

"Then use them!"

"Raven I don't think Eve should use her drones either. Do you think they should just use Chung's silver shooters to fight?"

"Hard to tell Rena. I guess they have to until the curse lifts."

"DON'T TAKE PITY ON US! WE CAN STILL USE OUR ARMS AND LEGS!" I shouted at them. They looked shocked.

"All right Eve." Elsword said finally. Elsword charged in with his great sword.

"Chung swing my body so that I can kick him." Chung nodded and swung me and I kicked Elsword in the face. Elsword got knocked back a few feet and wiped his mouth.

"Not bad." Elsword grinned. "This might be fun after all. Come on guys." Rena shot arrows at us and the both of us shot the arrows in the air knocking them to the ground. Rena cursed quietly.

"Since when have you been able to shoot a gun so well Eve?"

"I don't know really. I just reacted and so I shot your arrows down." Rena grumbled. I smiled. Raven charged at us and swung his sword at me and I barely ducked in time. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" I slapped him across the face and he fell down on his butt/. I heard Chung laugh a little.

"No. Just wanted to see if you could dodge it." I glared at him.

"My turn." Aisha demanded. Me and Chung both turned to look at her. "Get ready noobs." Aisha threw a fireball at us and a shot it and the fireball exploded.

"Whoa...That's pretty cool." I said in awe. I didn't pay attention to the 2nd fireball that Aisha threw at me and I heard the sound of gunshot and the fire ball exploded. Chung poked my forehead.

"You gotta pay attention Eve."

"I'm sorry..." I looked down at my feet feeling embarrassed.

"I don't think Eve and Chung should fight if they are going to be like this." Raven said.

"I agree." Ara said also.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"Several things Eve. First of all, you both can't use your weapons cause you're stuck together and you both can only use guns, you can't really defend yourselves without someone helping you, and what if one of you were to be hurt and the other person would have to carry you?" Raven said firmly.

"But Raven. Our party would be weaker if demons were to attack us." Elsword pointed out.

"True but all they can do is shoot."

"THEN LET US TRAIN OURSELVES TO BECOME BETTER SHOOTERS!" Raven smirked at my words.

"You really want to be useful don't you?"

"Yes yes I do."

"Well I guess you could be our backup and such."

"Yay~!" I hugged Chung tightly. I heard snickers from all around me. "What?"

"You like Chung~." Rena teased. I felt flustered.

"I d-d-d-do not!"

"BULLSHIT! YOU DO TOO EVE!" Raven shouted. I felt angry at him for saying that and slapped his face hard. Everyone fell down laughing except for Chung. I even giggled a little.

"How about we start making dinner?" Chung suggested. When he said that, a series of grumbles from everyone's stomachs began to commence. Even mine growled a little.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." I said while giggling. Me and Chung stayed behind while the others went to go inside. 'Maybe being stuck together with Chung won't be such a bad thing after all. I kinda like it this way.' I climbed on Chung's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Climbing on your back."

"Why?"

"I felt like it. Is that ok~?"

"No I don't mind." Chung laughed awkwardly.

"That's good." I rested my head on his shoulder as he took me inside.

* * *

**Kiyo: AND CUT!**

**Eve: Finally. -_-**

**Kiyo: Gimme a break. It was hard figuring out what to write about. D:**

**Eve: But still talk about forever.**

**Kiyo: :P**

**Raven: *still rubbing his face* **

**Eve: *giggling***

**Kiyo: So...now what?**

**Kiyomaru: Have you been kissing "her" again?**

**Kiyo: O/O no...*mega blushes***

**Kiyomaru: LIAR!**

**Kiyo: *goes mute***

**Ara: Oh great. Now Kiyo went mute. We all know Kiyo's angry when he goes mute.**

**Kiyo: *nods***

**Ara: You're gonna get it Kiyomaru~.**

**Kiyomaru: Meh. I saw him do it. I think he enjoyed it very well. **

**Kiyo: o_O *beats him with the skull hammer***

**Kiyomaru: *is beaten to a pulp***

**Elsword: So...when's the wedding? ;3  
**

**Kiyo: o_O! *beats Elsword to a pulp with the skull hammer* **

**Everyone but Kiyo, Kiyomaru, and Elsword: *sweatdrops* O_O**

**Kiyo: Those two always get on my nerves. *leans on skull hammer* Sorry that the chapter was short everyone. I promise to make it bigger next time.  
**

**Megumi: Guess what game Kiyo got the skull hammer from and you get to pick which Elsword character gets to be your slave for the day. Buh Bye everyone~! ^_^**


	4. The Shadow Demons Attack

**Kiyo: I have decided to work on this from now on.**

**Everyone: YAY~!**

**Kiyo: I'm pretty sure that Mayumi-Chan is excited for this. :3**

**Everyone: *nods in agreement***

**Raven: And many other Cheve fans.**

**Cheve fans: CHEVE FOREVER! :D**

**Eve: *blushes***

**Chung: *face turns bright red***

**Kiyo: I'll just start :3**

**Mayumi: Yes you should!**

**Kiyo: Oh yeah. I'm just gonna change things a little bit. I decided that Eve and Rena's age are unknown since they have been around like forever.**

**Ara: *glomps Kiyo from behind* Mine~.**

**Kiyo: X_X what is it with you girls? Did I suddenly get attractive cause I have Sera?**

**Elgirls: Maybe~.**

**Kiyo:...*pushes Ara off and starts typing on his Ipod* (Yes an Ipod...It's my only connection to the internet! :3) **

* * *

**~Chapter 4: The Shadow Demons Attack!~**

**Chung's POV**

_'Eve can be quite the_ _handful but that's ok. I'll watch over her.' _I walked inside and laid her down on the leather couch while the other girls went to prepare dinner. Meanwhile, Elsword and Raven being the bored ones as usual decided to turn on television to watch the news that's going around in Elrios and sat on the other couch on the other side of the living room. "Hey guys."

"What is it?" Elsword looked away from the news and looked at me.

"You think we'll be fighting anything anytime soon?" I asked the Rune Slayer.

"Most likely. We did receive a letter from Penensio."

"Isn't it strange that we haven't seen anyone yet?" I asked.

"Yeah somewhat but I don't think anything bad is happening in Hamel though." He said simply.

"If you say so..." I looked at Eve with worry.

"GUYS SHUT UP LOOK AT THIS!" Raven yelled out loud.

"Dinner's ready~!" Rena announced.

"Yeah yeah. Take a look at this." Raven turned up the volume as the other girls came rushing in. I shook Eve lightly to try to get her to wake.

"Eve..." I saw her opening her eyes slowly.

"Mmm...what is it?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. I pointed at the tv screen. She instantly got up and sat straight up on the couch while holding my hand tightly.

_"This is Ariel coming to you live from the town of Hamel. As you can see, the shadow monsters have arrived and currently causing chaos among the citizens!" _A shadow charger came up behind Ariel and had its arms around her. _"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _She cried for help. Suddenly a blade came down and cut the shadow charger's arms off to free Ariel.

_"COME ON BOTH OF YOU!" _Shouted the leader of the red knights.

_"Is that you Penensio?" _She asked him.

_"Yes now let's go! We can't stay here!"_

_"R-Right! Ariel signing off. SOMEONE HELP US!"_ The camera was dropped and the television stopped airing as the screen showed nothing.

"WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Elsword announced. Everyone nodded in agreement. "But first let's eat so we are good and ready." Everyone rushed in the kitchen and ate their chicken noodle soup quickly. Everyone finished ten minutes later. The Elgang checked their armor and equipment. "We good?" Elsword asked.

"YES!" Everyone else said in unison.

"Let's kick ass." Everyone grinned and ran out of the house and towards the town of Hamel.

"I will protect you Eve." I said to Eve.

"And I shall protect you Chung. I just realized that I can use my lasers instead of your pistols. Stupid me.."

"You're not stupid. Anyone can make a mistake like that."

"Thanks Chung." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Are you two done flirting? We have a job to do you know." Raven grinned at us as Eve and I blushed.

"R-right!" Me and Eve said in unison and kept quiet for the rest of the way as we got closer to the town of Hamel.

* * *

**Penensio's POV**

"Where are we going Penensio?" Ariel asked.

"Well first I have to get you to a safe location!" I said as I slashed at a shadow walker that got too close.

"And that would be where...?" She asked again.

"Inside the castle." I pointed ahead of us.

"O-Oh!" Ariel nodded and ran fast towards it. I ran alongside her and kept the shadow demons at bay.

"Once you get inside, stay there until this hell is over got it?" Ariel nodded and ran inside the gates of the castle. _'Stay safe everyone.'_ I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see three shadow defenders wapproaching me. The middle one casted some weird shadow aura.

"GO BACK TO HELL YOU DEMONS!" I charged at the trio of shadow defenders.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Look ahead!" I pointed ahead at the destruction of what used to be the town of Hamel. Shadow demons were crawling all over. Many fires were ablaze.

"Why does this have to happen?" Chung was shocked to see his home being destroyed. Then his face turned into a glare. "I'm gonna murder whoever was responsible for this!" Chung yelled in rage. Chung ran faster towards the town in rage while dragging me along.

"CHUNG!" I slapped him on the face as soon as he stopped. I had a few scratches from bumping into his armor from him running.

"Oh sorry my bad. Get down." He looked at me with a serious face. I nodded and sat down on the ground while touching his foot. I watched Chung as he held his destroyer and raised it high in the air. "SHOOTING STAR!" Chung let out a war cry and twelve missiles came out of his destroyer. The missiles targeted shadow walkers and shadow chargers which caused them to die as the missiles exploded upon contact. The other shadow demons noticed us and began to charge at them. "EVE GET UP!" I stood up quickly and held his hand.

"Let's give them hell everyone!" Elsword said with a grin and charged at the demons.

"That idiot. Always rushing without a thought." Aisha sighed and teleported after him. Elsword tackled a shadow lurker and battled with it while Aisha was battling a shadow defender.

"Shall we?" Chung looked at me with a grin. I grinned back at him and nodded. Chung strapped his destroyer to his back and took out his silver shooters. I held his right hand while he held my left hand. We saw a group of shadow defenders, shadow chargers, and shadow snipers. We decided to rush them so I pointed at a shadow sniper that was charging up it's laser and fired a laser from my fingertip at its head. It instantly went lifeless. Chung fired at a shadow charger that got too close at its chest and its legs. It fell down next to Chung. Chung repeatedly kicked it in the head till it became a pulp. Blood splattered on his freutiner.

"Chung..I know we have to kill them but seriously? You scare me a little.." I said quietly.

"Oh sorry Eve. I just lost myself for a second there..."

"It's all right. I'd probably do the same if my home was being destroyed like this." I said softly to him and smiled. "Now let's save your town." Chung nodded and shot at an incoming shadow walker that sneaked up behind me.

"Damn demon."

"Thanks Chung."

"You betcha."

"HELP!" A woman screamed nearby as two shadow chargers chased after her.

"We have to help her! Quick get on my back." Chung nodded and quickly climbed on me. "Everyone! Keep attacking the demons and try to save as many citizens as you possibly can!" I shouted at them. _'I hope they heard me.'_ I watched Raven assisted Rena as five shadow walkers surrounded her. "ENERGETIC HEART!" Electronic wings grew out of my back as I flew with Chung on my back to help that woman escape the shadow demons.

* * *

**Raven's POV **

"Y'know it's cowardly to gang up on a pretty lady especially the lovely Rena here." I saw Rena blush faintly.

"W-what are you..?"

"Let me handle them Rena. When you see me punch the ground, immediately jump ok?" Rena nodded and shot an arrow at a shadow walker that got too close and immediately jumped as she saw me punch the ground with my nasod arm which caused a mini earthquake around us causing the shadow walkers to fall on their sides. I quickly ran up to each walker and punched them in they head which instantly killed them.

"I could've handled them myself." Rena pouted.

"Yeah but I didn't want you to injure your pretty self." I smirked a little which caused her to roll her eyes at me.

"Quit flirting with me. We have a job to do."

"Yeah yeah..." I sheathed my sword.

"PEERLESSNESS SLASH!" Both Rena and I turned around to see Ara Haan slash down seven shadow demons which consisted of shadow walkers and shadow chargers.

"Raven let's help her. No one should have to be alone here." Rena said to me. I nodded and we rushed towards Ara. "ARA!" She yelled out. Ara turned towards us and waved. "ARA GET DOWN!" Ara fell to the ground and Rena shot three arrows at once at the shadow charger that was sneaking up behind her.

"Thanks Rena, I owe you one."

"What are these things?!" I asked.

"I know what they are. I've seen them in my town before. The ones with the big arms are shadow chargers, the ones that light up are shadow snipers, the ones that have a dark aura are shadow defenders, and the ones that attack with their claws are shadow walkers." Ara explained.

"How do you know this?" Rena and I asked.

"My brother is the-" A shadow came out of no where and grabbed her and held her in the air. "I'LL TELL YOU LATER! SAVE ME!" I growled a little as the shadow charger was retreating. Several other shadow chargers took its place.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Rena warned me. I turned around only to get hit by a laser from a shadow sniper. I got hit straight in the stomach and got knocked down to the ground.

"Ouch..." I gritted my teeth and charged at the sniper.

"DON'T BE SO RECKLESS!" Rena shouted at me. "WE HAVE TO SAVE ARA!"

"R-right..." I quickly shook my head and slashed the snipers' head clean off. Black blood splattered my clothes as the body fell on its side.

"You go save Ara, I'll keep them at bay!"

"Are you sure Rena?" I asked her and she nodded in reply. "All right then! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Rena smiled at me and shot two arrows at once at an incoming shadow charger that was too close to her and they stuck themselves in the demon's chest.

"GO RAVEN!" She yelled at me. I nodded and ran after the shadow charger that was holding Ara. All of a sudden a large group of shadow demons stood in my way between Ara and me.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled in fury. "NUCLEAR!" A large black nasod looking missile crushed two shadow walkers. A second later, a large explosion appeared out of the missile and took out the large group leaving a mushroom cloud in its place. "Well that takes care of that." I grinned and chased after the shadow charger which held Ara with murderous intent. I threw my sword at its legs. It fell down which released Ara. "Direct hit!" I chuckled a little and took back my sword. "You all right?" I held out a hand. She grabbed it and I lifted her up.

"Yeah thanks. I thought I was a goner."

"We gotta help Rena. She's in trouble."

"Right!" Me and Ara rushed to help Rena.

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

"They just keep coming. There's no end to them." Me and Aisha were back to back as the shadow demons surrounded us. "Aisha get close to me!" Aisha blushed a little while getting closer to me. "Wait for it..." I waited and waited until they got closer to me. "STORMBLADE!" A swarm of rotating blades surrounded me and shredded thedemons to pieces. Aisha was in awe.

"Wow..." Was all that she could say. I chuckled slightly.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" We both looked in the direction of the voice. A second later, a sound of someone being impaled was her. We both gasped as a citizen of Hamel was flung in the air by the very large demon. As soon as the citizen had almost landed on the large demon, it impaled him through the head, stomach, and chest with spikes that formed on top of it.

"That's just cruel..." Aisha shed a tear feeling sorry for the person.

"C'mon! No time to feel sorry for the guy!" I poked her in the cheek hard.

"Y-yeah. Sorry Elsword."

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN DEMON!" Me and Aisha yelled in unison and made a war cry. We both tackled the shadow stinger.

* * *

**? POV**

"Excellent~. Soon the town of Hamel will be crushed thanks to the help of the shadow stingers that I have scattered and we shall take over the world! Hopefully the Elgang is here too for the demons to crush them! I can't forgive those bastards for defeating me in Velder." I evil grinned as I continued to watch the destruction that was happening in front of me.

* * *

**Kiyo: Well how about that? That didn't** **take me very long to write! :3**

**Elsword: Now hopefully you can type this fast more often. -.-**

**Kiyo: Eheheheheheh ^^;**

**Elgang: We mean it Kiyo! -_-**

**Kiyo: G-gotcha...V_V**


End file.
